1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining jig and a method for manufacturing a bonded body of different members by using the jig. More particularly, it relates to a joining jig capable of precisely obtaining a bonded body of different members in which an unjoined region and a joined region in a joined face are intricately intertwined, for example, a die for use in a ceramic honeycomb structure forming mold when sophisticated forming properties are demanded, or another accurate bonded body of different members in which an unjoined region and a joined region in a joined face are intricately intertwined, and it also relates to a method for manufacturing a bonded body of different members by using the joining jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Patent Document 1, an Al metal joined article is disclosed in which an Al metal member made of aluminum (Al) or a metal containing Al as a main component is joined to a heterogeneous member made of a material different from that of the Al metal member. The joined article includes a soft metal layer having an Hv hardness of 20 to 80 (micro-Vickers; a load of 100 gf) and a thickness of 0.1 to 3 mm in a joined interface between the Al metal member and the different member.
In a case where such a bonded body of different members is manufactured, for example, a method is sometimes used which laminates two plate members made of different members, and then heats the laminated plate members while the members are sandwiched between a pair of joining jigs, to join the two laminated plate members to each other.
As a manufacturing method of a ceramic honeycomb structure, heretofore a method has broadly been used to perform extrusion-forming by using a honeycomb structure forming die including a die base member provided with back holes for introducing a forming material (a kneaded clay) and lattice-like slits or the like communicating with the back holes. In this die, one face of the die base member is usually provided with the lattice-like slits or the like each having a width corresponding to the thickness of each partition wall of the honeycomb structure, and the opposite face (the other face) thereof is provided with the back holes communicating with the slits and having large open areas. Moreover, the back holes are usually provided in positions corresponding to positions where the lattice-like slits or the like intersect with one another, and both the back holes and the slits communicate with one another in the die base member. Therefore, a forming material such as a ceramic material introduced from the back holes moves from the back hole having a comparatively large inner diameter to the slit having a small width, and the material is extruded as a formed article having a honeycomb structure (the formed honeycomb article) from the openings of the slits.
As such a die base member constituting the honeycomb structure forming die, for example, there is used a plate member made of one type of alloy such as a stainless steel alloy or a super hard alloy, or a plate member formed by joining two different types of plate members to each other, for example, a member to be provided with the slits and a member to be provided with the back hole (e.g., see Patent Document 2 or 3).
In a conventional manufacturing method of the honeycomb structure forming die, the slits and the back holes are formed in such a die base member by mechanical processing.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-5992    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2000-326318    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2003-285308
However, in the conventional manufacturing method of the honeycomb structure forming die as the bonded body of different members in which the unjoined region and the joined region in the joined face are intricately intertwined, when the two different types of plate members are joined to each other to obtain the die base member, a solder is sometimes disposed between the plate members, and heated to join the two types of plate members to each other. However, for example, when one of the plate members is provided with back holes and groove portions communicating with the back holes and provided from a side surface along a joined face and this plate member is joined to the other plate member, the solder enters the back holes and the groove portions, and this solder remain in the back holes and the groove portions.
In consequence, there has been a problem that the solder in the back holes and the groove portions as a resistor breaks a tool such as a grindstone for processing the slits during the processing of the slits or that distortion is generated in the formed slits. Moreover, when the solder remains in the back holes and the groove portions in this manner and the honeycomb structure is formed, there is a problem that flow paths connecting the back holes and the groove portions to the slits are sometimes closed or narrowed by the solder, to adversely affect the quality of the formed article.
Moreover, as to a honeycomb structure having cells 14 separated from one another by partition walls 13 as shown in FIG. 28, in recent years, lightening, the thinning of the partition walls 13, a densified cell density and the like have been demanded to cope with a strict environmental standard. To meet this requirement, for example, in the above honeycomb structure forming die, the sizes and intervals of the back holes and the groove portions provided in the one plate member are decreased, and hence miniaturization and densification are demanded for both the unjoined region and the joined region more than ever. It is difficult to realize such accurate joining as to satisfy sufficient strength and durability.